Esperanças de Natal
by Quartzo
Summary: 3x4- O que pode acontecer quando amor e desejo se misturam com a esperança de ser correspondido?
1. Perus e chocolates

- ME POLPE, WUFEI! POR QUE NÃO PODE SER UM SIMPLES PERU? - Duo berrou, suas faces tingidas de um vermelho devastador.  
  
- PERUS SÃO GRANDES, MAXELL!! NÓS-SOMOS-POUCOS! - Chang gritou em resposta, articulando como um doido.  
  
- Na verdade, perus... - começou a vendedora que estava assustada com tal comportamento.  
  
- ISSO TUDO É PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO FRESCURA! - o americano continuou dando pouca importância para quase o supermercado inteiro os olhando.  
  
- EU?! FRESCURA? - Seus olhos estavam nas órbitas.  
  
- VOCÊ MESMO! - Maxell aponta o dedo pra ele e o chinês parecia preste a cuspir fogo.  
  
- NÃO APONTE O DEDO PRA MIM! - e Duo levanta o dedo bem na cara dele.  
  
Enquanto a discussão acontecia, um garoto loiro escondia o rosto nas mãos, com uma expressão do tipo "eu não conheço essa gente".  
  
- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês já decidiram? - a vendedora os olhou com selvageria enquanto as pessoas paravam pra ver um rapaz de trança gritando com o colega chinês que parecia pegar fogo.  
  
- Nós vamos levar o peru - Quatre disse com perfeita calma.  
  
- O QUÊ?! WINNER, TRAIDOR! - Wufei berrou na cara do amigo, saia cuspi de sua boca e suas faces estavam mais vermelhas que a decoração de natal do supermercado.  
  
- AHAHAHAHA! MUITO BEM, QUATRE! - feliz da vida, Duo agora pulava em volta de Chang, que só faltava soltar fumaça pelas narinas. O loiro já começava a se assustar com aquilo.  
  
- Acho melhor desistir - Heero chega e coloca uma mão no ombro do árabe, o guiando pra longe dos dois.  
  
- Eu não entendo porque eles estão sempre brigando. - Quatre falou preocupado quando chegaram ao carrinho lotado de coisas.  
  
- Nem Deus entende - respondeu com simplicidade entregando a lista de compras ao colega- Pegue o que falta junto com Trowa que eu vou levar um papo com o segurança. - Quatre se virou assustado e viu alguns homens de terno gesticulando freneticamente para Duo e Wufei.  
  
A caminho do ultimo corredor, Quatre não pode deixar de pensar que seria muito interessante se os colegas não gritassem um com o outro a cada cinco minutos e deixassem seus tímpanos respirarem um pouco. Não dava pra entender por que tanto drama só por causa de um simples peru.  
  
Sem perceber, ele colidiu com outra pessoa num impacto que quase o jogou no chão.  
  
- Me desculpe - ele havia trombado em Trowa. O moreno segurou seu pulso para que não caísse e o puxou pra junto do peito. Os dois se olharam profundamente e, como sempre acontecia, o loiro desejou fazer algo mais que apenas olhá-lo. Ele pode vislumbrar uma pequena mancha de preocupação nos olhos verdes antes dele soltá-lo e tudo voltar do jeito que estava a dois minutos atrais.  
  
- Tudo bem - ele pegou a lista da mão do loiro e olhou em volta. O árabe baixou os olhos para o chão... Por que Trowa tinha que ser tão inexpressível? Por que ele tinha que sentir atração por alguém que nem ao menos conseguia dizer uma frase que não fosse: "Eu tenho um plano"? Por que...? - Ainda faltam os chocolates, mas eu não sei de qual você mais gosta...  
  
Trowa o encara de novo e Quatre deu uma leve ofegada com aquilo "Ele se importa com o meu gosto". Talvez houvesse esperança.  
  
- De... Deixa que eu pego - o loiro se abaixa e começa a difícil escolha de quais e quantos chocolates levar, pois isso poderia virar uma terrível polemica de noite: Duo gostava de chocolate preto com avelãs, mas ele teria que levar alguns desses para o Wufei, se não o chinês diria que Maxell tinha um tratamento especial vindo dele; Heero gostava da caixa de bombons Garoto... ou era Nestlé?  
  
Enquanto Quatre estava absorto em lembrar qual era o doce preferido de Heero, mexendo aqui e ali, Trowa assistia com leve interesse o loiro todo preocupado com a dura e difícil missão de lembrar que caixa Heero gostava. Era muito interessante ver como o loirinho parecia estar ligado mais com as pequenas coisas do que com missões e batalhas... Como alguém assim foi parar no meio de uma guerra?  
  
- Então, você acha que o Wufei prefere o branco ou o preto?... Trowa?  
  
Quatre ficou encabulado com o colega o olhando com um brilho tão intenso nos olhos. Ele se sentiu como se aquelas florestas verdes pudessem ver através dele, atravessando seu corpo... uma sensação que durava tempo suficiente pra ele querer largar as coisas como estavam e abrasar o moreno. Mas tudo logo voltou ao mesmo vazio que continuava a ser quando Trowa apagou qualquer expressão do seu rosto.  
  
- Apenas leve os dois ou nenhum - Quatre ficou muito desapontado com o tom frio daquela voz. Os dois se olharam como estranhos até o árabe não agüentar mais.  
  
- Eu só quero evitar que eles briguem de novo - o loiro se levanta e coloca as ultimas coisas de que precisava no carrinho, antes de lançar um olhar magoado para o colega e ir á um caixa pagar as compras.  
  
- Mas você não pegou o seu chocolate... - o moreno sussurrou, mas ele já estava bem mais adiante para ouvir alguma coisa. 


	2. Definitivamente, tem algo estranho acont...

- Espero que esteja feliz agora, Maxell. - Wufei diz amargurado, trazendo sacolas e sacolas de compras pra dentro da casa, sendo seguido por Heero.  
  
- Na verdade, eu estou feliz mesmo, valeu. - Ele respondeu brincalhão e se jogou no sofá com um sorriso de vitória.  
  
- Só espero que você saiba cozinhar esse peru. - Para sua surpresa, Duo o fitou com cara amarrada.  
  
- Eu pensei que você soubesse - o americano falou preocupado e se levantou num pulo. Ambos olharam pra Heero que mexeu os ombros em sinal de "Se virem" e foi para fora de novo.  
  
- Eu imagino que você tenha consciência de que a culpa é sua, não é, Maxell? - Chang o encarou com os olhos brilhando de raiva.  
  
- Sou culpado do quê? De você ser feio? Disso eu não tenho nada há ver. - Duo provocou de propósito.  
  
Quatre, que já estava por demais desanimado, entrou na casa e viu Wufei correndo em volta da mesa atrás de um Duo saltitante que cantarolava para provocá-lo.  
  
- E o que foi agora? - perguntou com uma voz arrastada. Duo praticamente vôo pra cima do loiro e o colocou entre ele e Wufei.  
  
- Loiro... - ele choramingou com cara de vitima - O Wufei disse que eu sou culpado dele ser feio, mas quando ele nasceu eu estava à quilômetros de distancia.  
  
- NÃO É ISSO! - ele olhou o árabe e falou com cara de deboche - Maxell comprou o peru, mas não sabe cozinhá-lo.  
  
- Você deveria ter dito que não sabia desde o principio, assim eu não teria insistido em comprá-lo. - o trançado falou como se isso esclarecesse tudo.  
  
- AH! Então, agora a culpa é minha?! - Chang exclamou estupefato.  
  
- Exatamente! Que bom que você entendeu!  
  
- Quatre pode fazer.  
  
Os três se viraram e deram de cara com Heero impaciente. Duo e Wufei o olharam como se ele fosse a chave para todos os problemas da humanidade e logo o garoto de olhos violetas estava abrasando um loirinho muito encabulado.  
  
- Viu Wufei? Eu comprei o peru porque sabia que o Quatre iria cozinhar!- ele exclamou alegremente, com um olhar que o desafiava a superar aquela frase.  
  
- Eu não sei se essa é uma boa idéia... - o loiro sussurrou, suas bochechas tingidas com um vermelho vivo.  
  
Duo percebeu que aquilo não ia á lugar algum, então, resolveu apelar pro lado tímido do amigo.  
  
- Quatre... eu já te disse que você fica muito gato vermelhinho assim? - ele sussurrou de forma sex no ouvido dele. O loiro ficou imediatamente paralisado de choque: Duo sabia que o seu ponto fraco eram os comentários quanto ao seu porte físico e que ele ficava tão encabulado que acabava aceitando qualquer coisa. O garoto de trança viu que tinha feito resultados e decidiu fazer um leve biquinho - Então, você poderia fazer?  
  
- T... tá... eu faço...  
  
- Beleza! Tudo resolvido! - ele pula de volta no sofá e liga a tv, sorrindo de ponta à ponta.  
  
Wufei olhou mal humorado para Quatre.  
  
- Você precisa ser mais forte, Winner. - e, depois de lançar um olhar de profundo desprezo para Duo, ele subiu as escadas indo para o seu quarto. Duo olhou para o chinês subindo as escadas e não pode evitar comentar:  
  
- É, ele me ama sem sombras de dúvidas. - e riu da própria piada.  
  
Heero permaneceu fitando Quatre por alguns minutos. O árabe ficou muito desconcertado com aquilo. Por que todos o estavam olhando desse jeito?  
  
- Você devia falar com ele - foi tudo o que disse antes de ir á cozinha colocar as compras no armário.  
  
Ele olhou o chão pensativamente. Sabia muito bem de quem Yui estava falando, mas... o que iria falar? Os dois não conseguiam nem ao menos escolher um chocolate juntos sem que Trowa fosse frio e indiferente, imagine ter uma conversa sobre sentimentos... e desejos...  
  
- Quatre... - Duo interrompe sua linha de pensamento. O piloto árabe fica preocupado quando achou o colega o olhando sério. Qual era o problema das pessoas hoje? Quatre não estava gostando nada dessa história toda de o ficarem encarando! - Você está tendo um caso?  
  
- DUO! - ele exclamou chocado. Esperava que fosse mais uma brincadeira dele, como de costume. Como certa vez que ele havia acordado tarde e Maxell falara que o motivo desse atraso foi porque ele e Trowa ficaram a noite inteira transando (na hora ele até gostou da idéia, mesmo não sendo verdade ^_^)... mas agora, Duo continuou o encarando seriíssimo, como se a resposta para aquilo pudesse fazer os planetas se chocarem. - Mas é claro que não, Duo... Sem esperar qualquer reação, o loiro foi trancar o carro lá fora. Realmente, com certeza absoluta, havia-algo-estranho-acontecendo!  
  
Encostando-se no carro, ele começou a sentir os pingos de chuva que começavam a cair das nuvens negras acima dele. Quatre se lembrou de como ADORAVA a chuva quando era pequeno... não que ele fosse muito grande agora, mas na época em que seu pai ficava em casa com ele... Se, mais tarde, papai não ficasse tão ocupado com os negócios, provavelmente, o garoto nunca se tornaria um piloto gundam... nunca teria sentido no corpo a chuva da Terra... nunca teria Trowa o abrasando apertado naquele exato momento... nunc... CALMA LÁ! PARA TUDO!- Trowa estava o abrasando! Bem ali na sua frente!..................................................................... .........................................................  
  
CARA!  
  
Primeiro, quase todos o estavam olhando como se ele fosse uma criatura rara; depois, Heero, AQUELE Herro, estava dando conselhos (conselhos sobre sentimentos, hein!); Duo tinha acabado de fazer a cara mais estranha que ele já o vira fazer; e quando ele pensou que tudo era só coisa da cabeça dele, chega Trowa do nada e o abrasa... apertado!  
  
Tinha algo MUITO estranho acontecendo ali! 


	3. Preocupação

Sou eu de novo, firme e forte, agradecendo os que me mandaram e-mails até o momento. Se você não mandou um comentário pra mim até agora, por favor mande, eu prometo que não conto a ninguém que você é louco por gostar da minha fic. ^_^  
  
***  
  
- Trowa...? - foi tudo o que saiu. Ele não sabia se tinha algo mais a dizer. Logo, o barulho da chuva ficou ensurdecedor e os dois já estavam encharcados.  
  
O moreno olhou para baixo e encarou aqueles olhos azuis tão expressivos, que o faziam se sentir vivo, surgir um calor no peito...  
  
- Quatre... - ele olhou o loiro profundamente-... você está doente?  
  
Por essa, nem Deus (o escritor da fic) esperava. Então, era disso que se tratava? Ele andava meio desanimado esses dias e o moreno ficou preocupado com ele! Os pensamentos de Quatre falavam tão altos na cabeça dele que o barulho da chuva estava cada vez mais longe.  
  
E, de repente, ele percebeu que talvez o colega não fosse tão frio quanto aparentava ser. Mais uma vez naquele dia, a Dona Esperança lhe disse: "Não desista, você consegue, baby!".  
  
- Você deveria entrar... - Trowa parou o abraso e o puxou para dentro da casa. A sala estava vazia e podia-se ouvir a chuva açoitando as janelas. Heero entrou pela porta da cozinha e levantou uma sombrancelha ao dar de cara com os colegas ensopados, Trowa segurando um braço do loiro e Quatre espirrando descontroladamente.  
  
O moreno olhou os dois e subiu as escadas correndo sem motivo algum. Heero esperou-o sair e olhou o loiro de baixo á cima, dando uma risada de deboche. Quatre parecia um gato afundado num saco.  
  
- Me molhei... - o loiro falou manhoso, como se o garoto a sua frente fosse lhe dar uma bronca.  
  
- Percebi. - Heero subiu as escadas com ele e lhe entregou uma toalha. O colega fez mais um barulho parecido com uma risada e desceu.  
  
Quatre já estava acostumado com as pessoas rirem ou o acharem bonitinho certas vezes, devido a sua aparência frágil e inocente, mesmo ele não gostando disso.  
  
Foi andando todo tremendo para o seu quarto, quando Wufei se materializou da parede.  
  
- Wufei! - ele ofegou- Não me assuste assim!  
  
- Foi mau... hã... - ele o analisou com os olhos e sorriu - Por onde você andou, Quatre?  
  
- Peguei um pouco de chuva - o loiro continuou andando até o seu quarto, decidido a não dar bola para qualquer engraçadinho que decidisse expressar opiniões pessoais.  
  
Mas Wufei foi atrás.  
  
- Sabe, Winner, às vezes é difícil acreditar que você é um piloto gundam. - ele comentou entre risos.  
  
- E às vezes é difícil acreditar que você tem dezesseis anos - arrebatou o loiro entrando no quarto.  
  
- O que isso quer dizer? - Wufei perguntou mal humorado de novo, invadindo o quarto do loiro sem permissão (essa gente abusa, hein?)  
  
- O que você acha que quer dizer? - Quatre fechou a porta e o fez se sentar na ponta da cama, para que ele não o visse se trocando.  
  
- Você anda demais com o Maxell - o chinês resmungou sem olhá-lo.  
  
- É você que não desgruda dele - Quatre diz enquanto separa uma roupa no armário.  
  
- O que você está insinuando? - ele faz uma cara ameaçadora que o loiro nem reparou.  
  
- O que você acha que eu estou insinuando?  
  
- Vai ser assim, é? - Chang perguntou rabugento encarando o chão.  
  
- Vai! - Quatre coloca a roupa molhada no cesto, encharcando os outros itens lá.- Algum problema?  
  
- Não seja intrometido, Winner!- o árabe ri com gosto.  
  
- Você invade o meu quarto e eu sou o intrometido?  
  
A chuva pareceu piorar lá fora. Os dois permaneceram no silencio até Wufei começar a se remexer no seu lugar e perguntar o mais rápido que conseguiu:  
  
- Tudobemcomvocê? - ele disse de uma vez só.  
  
- Por que pergunta? - o piloto menor já vestia a calça e nenhuns dos dois se olhavam.  
  
Chang respira fundo. O loiro penteava os cabelos, esperando pacientemente.  
  
- Você parece.... hun.... distraído... meio.... você sabe! - ele exclamou, não agüentando encontrar palavras para descrever a situação do loiro sem irritá-lo.  
  
Quatre acaba de se vestir e eles se olham. O menor o avaliou com o olhar para ver se o chinês era digno daquela resposta. Para surpresa de Wufei, Quatre dá um sorriso simpático á ele.  
  
- O que? - pergunta irritado com tal atitude.  
  
- Você é muito bonzinho, Wufei! - e sai do quarto deixando um chinês embaraçado para trás.  
  
- Espera aí, Winner! Que papo é esse? - ele corre para alcançar o colega que já tinha chegado na cozinha.  
  
Heero estava preparando o almoço quando eles chegaram. Quatre foi ajudá-lo enquanto Wufei ficou sentado olhando. O loiro o olhou severo e ele se encolheu.  
  
- Não é o meu dia de cozinhar! - reclamou. O árabe lançou mais um olhar sério para ele antes de se virar para o fogão. Por alguns minutos, Quatre se perdeu nos próprios pensamentos sobre o que havia acontecido entre ele e um certo moreno. Trowa realmente achava que o pequeno loiro estava doente? Desde quando isso?  
  
- Então, Winner, vai me contar qual é o problema ou eu não sou bom o suficiente para saber o seu GRANDE segredo secreto?- Chang cortou seus pensamentos.  
  
Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e depois pararam nos de Heero, que deu de ombros.  
  
- Finjam que eu não estou aqui.  
  
O loiro fez um muxoxo de desaprovação, mas acabou cedendo:  
  
- Ah, sabe... é que eu não gosto muito do Natal... trás algumas lembranças tristes...  
  
Wufei pareceu muito surpreso. Até agora pouco, ele estava pensando que Duo e Quatre eram um daqueles fanáticos por festas... a decoração, comidas, chocolates...  
  
- Que lembranças? De quando você morava na L4?  
  
- É...  
  
Quatre se virou para ele de novo e o encarou seriamente.  
  
- Wufei, você está treinando pra ser psicólogo?- O chinês abre a boca de espanto.  
  
- Claro que não! - e sai correndo dali todo vermelho.  
  
Heero o olha pelo canto do olho e faz um barulho estranho com a boca.  
  
- Você está rindo, Heero?- ele pergunta e sorri.  
  
- Não...  
  
Eles ficaram em silencio outra vez. Algo passou pela mente do árabe e ele não conseguiu se conter:  
  
- Heero, você sabe qual é o problema com o Duo?  
  
Yui dá uma fungada.  
  
- Há uma lista enorme de problemas com o Duo.- Eles se olham e Quatre riu. Acabou por decidir contar ao colega o que aconteceu na sala. Depois desse relato, o soldado perfeito ficou encarando o nada com o rosto pensativo.- Talvez, assim como você, Duo pode ter alguma coisa o incomodando. Mas me desculpe, eu acho que você vai ter de perguntar isso pra ele.  
  
O loiro desvia o olhar, resolvendo não continuar com aquele conversa. Ele tinha certeza de que Heero sabia a resposta, mas quando ele dizia "não" era porque era "não" e o assunto morria ali.  
  
- Está queimando.  
  
Quatre ofega de surpresa e apaga rapidamente o fogão para não queimar mais ainda a comida. Mal sabia ele que havia alguém na sala que os escutara o tempo todo.  
  
**** E agora? Que doidices mais eu vou inventar? Descubram (se quiserem, porque pelo menos no meu país ninguém é obrigado a nada) o que vai acontecer. Mas até lá tomem um cafézinho e esperem sentados. 


	4. Entregando presentes

Eu vou entrar para o livro dos recordes: consegui terminar essa fic antes do Natal! Viva! ALELUIA!  
  
*****  
  
Era a sensação mais maravilha! Aquelas mãos passeando pelo seu corpo de forma bem lenta, como se cada segundo fosse o paraíso. Trowa geme em sua boca, mas sem parar a exploração no pequeno loiro em baixo dele, de cima pra baixo, decorando os contornos perfeitos que o seu amado tinha... e o beijando sem descanso, como se esperasse isso há anos!  
  
-Trowa... - ele sussurra cheio de paixão. O moreno escorrega uma mão até as faces do garoto, que se sentiu tão apreciado, se sentiu único... o único anjo que tinha permissão de pisar naquele pedaço de céu... o único que podia fazer Trowa atingir o nirvana. Logo, o seu nome sairia naquela boca deliciosa, um momento tão esperado... e....  
  
- Quatre! Ô Quaaaaaaaaaaaatreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Acorda, cara, é Natal!  
  
O loirinho abre os olhos e se depara com duas bolas violetas o encarando.  
  
- Duo... - ele resmungou cansado, virando-se de lado e amaldiçoando o colega por tê-lo acordado do mais lindo sonho.  
  
- O primeiro e único! Agora levanta.. - o garoto de trança o puxa pelo braço, mas o árabe não dá sinal de vida. - Anda, eu quero entregar o meu presente.  
  
- A tradição é entregar de noite - murmurou sonolento.  
  
- Blá blá blá... - ele puxa as cobertas da cama.  
  
Do jeito como a animação dele ia, nem parecia que estavam no meio de uma guerra. Com isso, Quatre dá um meio sorriso e se senta na cama. Duo ainda usava um pijama da cor dos seus olhos, dando a ele uma aparência sex e provocativa.  
  
- Você dorme com isso? - o loiro ri e aponta para o pijama dele. Duo faz uma cara de ofendido e mostra a língua.  
  
- É muito bonito, se quer saber! - ele volta a sorrir e lhe entrega um presente quadrado. O papel de embrulho era cheio de ursinhos segurando flores e com isso, Quatre olhou desconfiado para o colega, que esboçou um sorriso de deboche - Eu olhei e pensei em você.  
  
O piloto loiro, apreensivo, abriu-o esperando o pior, mas não aconteceu nada de surpreendente. Era uma caixinha de música pequena que, quando se abria, dois bonecos, um homem e uma mulher com as roupas mais esquisitas que Quatre já vira, grudados um no outro, começavam a deslizar para todos os lados, como se dançassem, enquanto tocava uma música da década de 60 ou 70... Devia pensar O QUÊ daquilo?  
  
Duo olhou a expressão do colega e começou a rir histericamente, fazendo com que Wufei se irritasse e fosse lá tirar contas com ele.  
  
- Nos feriados, Maxell, as pessoas preferem não serem incomodadas de manhã - ele reclama e se joga na cama, ao lado de Quatre. O trançado para de rir no mesmo instante.  
  
- Que falta de educação, Wufei, invadindo o quarto dos outros desse jeito. Lá no hospício não te ensinaram boas maneiras? - e riu com gosto.  
  
- E você não invadiu nada, não é? - arrebatou irritado.  
  
- Pra sua informação, Quatre deixa eu entrar no quarto dele quando eu quiser! - Duo fez cara de menino mimado e cruzou os braços.  
  
- Pra sua informação, Quatre gosta mais de mim do que de você! - grunhiu de volta.  
  
- Não gosta, não!!  
  
- Gosta sim!  
  
- Poderiam parar? - o próprio Quatre pede timidamente. Os dois se olham cheios de ódio e depois desviam o olhar, rostos ainda vermelhos.  
  
Sem deixar-se abalar, Duo sorri de novo e se levanta.  
  
- Eu já vou entregar o seu presente, Wufei! - o chinês levanta as sobrancelhas, surpreso.  
  
- Não é de noite que... - mas Duo o ignorou e saiu correndo para o seu quarto.  
  
Chang pegou a caixa com os dois bonecos dançarinos e olhou o loiro de forma interrogativa.  
  
- Não pergunte. - Quatre arruma os cobertores e vai se trocar no banheiro.  
  
*****  
  
- Ei, Heero! - Duo tira o jornal das mãos dele e coloca uma caixa preta,  
  
com um cartão escrito "Feliz Natal" em violeta na sua frente.  
  
O japonês olha da caixa para o americano, em uma pergunta muda do que aquilo significava.  
  
- Presente! - o americano exclama feliz, sorrindo de ponta á ponta, esperando alguma reação do colega. Heero continuou sem entender- Natal, lembra?  
  
- Isso não é de noite? - Duo solta um bufo mal humorado.  
  
- E quem liga? - ele insistiu e Heero abre a caixa, se deparando com biscoitos de chocolates em forma de maçãs. - Fui eu que fiz! - declarou, orgulhoso. O japonês o encara desconfiado.  
  
- Eu não vou passar mal, vou?  
  
- Eu experimentei antes! - exclamou indignado.  
  
Nessa hora, Wufei entra e tosse ao ver os chocolates.  
  
- Maxell, posso saber porque Yui ganhou doces em forma de maçãs e eu de coelhos? - bafejou irritado.  
  
- Coelhinhos com fitas! - Duo corrigiu animado - Eu achei que combinavam com você!  
  
E Heero, que não estava a fim de assistir os dois correndo pela casa, pegou seu jornal de volta e retomou a leitura, guardando a caixa preta no colo como se fosse algo muito precioso.  
  
****  
  
- Trowa, posso entrar? - não houve resposta. O piloto loiro abriu a porta, para ter certeza se o colega estava dormindo ou não... Certo, na verdade, ele só queria uma desculpa para entrar ali.  
  
O quarto era bem sem nada, não tinha fotos nem muitas coisas largadas por aí.  
  
Algumas frestas de sol entravam pela janela fechada e iluminavam um caderno de desenhos na cama. Quatre reconheceu a letra de Trowa na frase que havia na capa: "Esperanças de Natal". Então, era ele que o tinha comprado! O loiro viu esse caderno quando pagava as compras no supermercado, mas pensara que fosse mais uma idéia de Duo para irritar Wufei.  
  
Pensando bem, ele sabia que não devia abri-lo. Mas, quanto mais proibido as coisas são, mais desejosas elas ficam. E Quatre concordava plenamente com isso... Afinal, não devia ter nada demais desenhado...  
  
MAS TINHA!  
  
O queixo do loiro caiu até o primeiro andar da casa quando ele viu na primeira página um desenho (incrivelmente bem feito, devo acrescentar!) de um garoto de aparência angelical dormindo pacificamente em um sofá... ERA QUATRE!!!  
  
A segunda era dele sentado a mesa de jantar, olhando para o lado e sorrindo, como se conversasse com alguém. Quatre lavando a lousa, assistindo tv, descansando na poltrona da sala...  
  
Ele tinha feito todos esses desenhos de ontem de tarde para hoje, em apenas algumas horas, como se tivesse decorado todos os momentos em que ele viu o árabe naquele mês! Simplesmente... Meu Deus!  
  
- Pensei que era de noite que abríamos os presentes - alguém sussurra no ouvido de Quatre e o faz estremecer por inteiro. Ele SABIA que não devia ter entrado ali, DROGA!... Bem de vagar, se vira e encara o inevitável: Trowa Barton parado atrás dele! Seus corpos tão perto que fez os hormônios do árabe reagirem violentamente dentro dele.  
  
- ... hã.... - o loiro geme embaraçado, fechando e abrasando o caderno, com medo do que podia acontecer agora e sem entender o que Trowa queria dizer. Os olhos verdes que o encaravam tinham um brilho intenso que deixou o garoto tonto - Quê?  
  
- Você abriu o seu presente mais cedo - com simplicidade, o moreno apontou para o caderno nos braços de Quatre. - É seu.  
  
O piloto menor fitou aquele Deus grego parado em frente a ele e não conseguiu raciocinar coisa com coisa. Suas faces estavam tingidas com vermelho de vergonha por ter sido pego sem autorização no quarto ao qual não pertencia, mas isso só fez com que o brilho nos olhos de Trowa aumentasse ainda mais.  
  
- Você fez... pra... mim?- perguntou com o coração batendo como se não houvesse amanhã de tanta surpresa.  
  
- Fiz - ele afirmou.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
Barton o analisou calmamente, pensando se valia à pena contar.  
  
- Uma vez, - começou, cheio de segurança - você disse que não sabia porque as pessoas achavam você, um garoto inocente e envergonhado, tão lindo. Disse que não via nada de atraente em si mesmo... Então, eu resolvi dar a você um caderno com desenhos só seus, para você ver o quanto você é... - ele segurou o rosto do loiro nas mãos, o apreciando- ...incrivelmente maravilhoso. - Trowa retira as mãos das faces ruborizadas e pega o caderno, abrindo-o em uma das últimas páginas... O DIA DA CHUVA!  
  
Era o loiro olhando para cima, a chuva caindo em suas faces e fazendo contornos bonitos nelas, os lábios um pouco abertos e ele estava com uma expressão maravilhada, como se nunca tivesse visto um humano na vida; também estavam incluídos os braços do moreno ao seu redor... Mas o interessante era que ele estava sendo visto de cima, pelo ângulo de Trowa naquela hora.  
  
Só então Quatre percebeu!  
  
Todos os desenhos foram feitos como se fossem o que os olhos do desenhista vêm. Ele não apenas queria mostrar a beleza do árabe, mas também queria mostrar como ele o via todos os dias, sem ninguém em volta... mostrar que, para Trowa, o único ocupante na mesa de jantar era o loiro e mais ninguém...  
  
Quatre o olhou de novo, impressionado com tudo aquilo. Trowa, percebendo que tão cedo o loiro não conseguiria falar, abriu os braços, que envolveram o piloto menor, fazendo um convite silencioso que ele nunca poderia recusar.  
  
- Feliz Natal, Quatre.  
  
"A guerra pode matar qualquer um, menos a esperança de ter um sentimento correspondido".  
  
*****Fim (finalmente eu vou poder falar isso^_^)*****  
  
Então...  
  
1: não me perguntem de onde eu tirei essa frase do final;  
  
2: Terminei!  
  
3: eu agradeço a todos que me mandaram mensagens e deixaram comentários (até o momento);  
  
4: Finalmente eu terminei!;  
  
5: mais para frente, farei uma breve continuação dessa fic (para o desespero da nação);  
  
6: eu já disse que terminei?  
  
Uma mensagem para aqueles que querem me apedrejar: nem EU sabia que ia acabar assim, era pra ser uma história que no final Quatre e Trowa dariam um beijo apaixonado na luz da lua. Mas... né... as coisas sairam de controle.  
  
Mais uma vez, valeu!!! Continuem a mandar mensagens, nem que seja daqui a dez anos! Meu e-mail não vai sair correndo.  
  
P.S.: Eu só não desejo Feliz Natal, porque você pode estar lendo isso na Páscoa. 


End file.
